


Will's Problem

by Xenagogy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Impotence, Junk science, M/M, Medical Kink, injection, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has an embarrassing problem. Hannibal helps.</p><p>In response to a kink-meme request which wanted to see Hannibal giving Will injections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this prompt: I know, I know. It's quite a strange kink, but I would love you til the end of time if you could write a tiny little thing where Hannibal has to give Will injections. Any reason why this hapens in the story is good to me, as long as you describe it all in full detail.
> 
> This probably isn't what was expected when they prompted this but this is what I wrote.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ It’s the thought that keeps gnawing at Will Graham. The man who is currently sitting on the desk in Hannibal’s study _sans_ pants or underwear. Sure, Hannibal is a doctor and sure he has seen it all before; he was a surgeon after all but this, _this_ is just too much.

Hannibal had dismissed Will’s protestations. ‘ _Sexual activity is part of a healthy relationship, to deny yourself would be irresponsible_.’ The older man had insisted. When Will had offered to just get Hannibal off his suggestion had been waved off, ‘ _Mutual pleasure must be shared or we will grow to resent one another_.’ Goddamn it, why did Hannibal always have to be so logical?

Hannibal walks in. He sets the pre-mixed injector which he has retrieved from the refrigerator on the surface next to Will. He smiles at his lover as he pulls up a chair at the desk. The supplies are neatly arranged next to Will on a sterile sheet. Hannibal rolls up sleeves, his toned forearms now visible. Next he pulls on a sterile pair of nitrate gloves, snapping them for effect. The blue material contrasts against the doctor’s tanned wrists.

“Now Will, I have seen to it that the thermostat has been set to a comfortable temperature, surely you are not cold. I have seen you completely nude before, there is no need to shield yourself in modesty” insists the doctor as he gently removes Will’s hands from their place in his lap. Hannibal’s lips brush against his embarrassed lover’s rough knuckles as he places a chaste kiss.  
  
“It is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is a problem thought to affect as many as one in four men.”  
  
“Yeah, but how many men my age?”  


“Now Will, you know what your doctor said, it is most likely a side effect of the encephalitis…though a rather unfortunate one. I assure you, your impotence makes you no less a man.”

 

“And isn’t it just my luck that _this_ is the only medication that works. I still don’t get why you couldn’t just write the prescription for me?” Will shudders as he remembers the embarrassing appointment. The doctor had insisted on a complete physical exam, taking extra care to examine Will’s penis and testicles. Will’s delicate organs had been prodded, with extra care going into checking the glans at the head of his penis. The doctor had also insisted Will rehash his entire sexual history, something difficult for most to discuss, let alone the closed off Will Graham.

 

“You know as well as I do that the Viagra did not work. And unfortunately you are sensitive to the Cialis. The debilitating headaches and anxiety it induces are not worth it.” Hannibal reminds Will patiently. “You know I could not in good conscious prescribe you those drugs. Erectile dysfunction is beyond my scope of practice. It would be rather unethical.”

Will scoffs. When had Hannibal ever been concerned with medical ethics? What good is it being in a relationship with a doctor if he won’t even write you prescriptions?

Will tries to focus elsewhere but he cannot help looking intently as Hannibal gets the Caverject injection ready. First unpeeling the sterile packaging of the pen needle before expertly applying it to the injector. He then ensures the proper dosage is set—15 mcg, a rather high dose, to be injected into the younger man’s Corpus Cavernosa.

Hannibal, seemingly oblivious to Will’s stares, then proceeds to flick the glass chamber a few times ensuring that the solution is completely mixed. Hannibal then pushes the plunger ever so slightly, which causes a small droplet of the precious liquid to leak. This ensures there are no air bubbles. At this point, Will starts to become antsy. In a few short moments he is to have a needle jabbed into the most sensitive spot of his body. The thought is enough to kill any arousal.

Hannibal must notice Will’s apprehension. He sets the readied injection down then tenderly rubs his lover’s thigh. They do not exchange words. Eventually Hannibal feels Will relax. The doctor then bends over and kisses each of his lover’s knees, before reaching up to cup his face.

“You know I love you right? I know it may be uncomfortable, but the ends justify the means.” He distracts Will as he tears open a sterile alcohol swab.

“Now if you would please raise your shirt?” He asks, running a gloved hand up the other man’s soft tummy, “yes, just like that.”

Hannibal takes a hold of Will’s flaccid penis with his left hand, his right hand sterilizing the organ with soft strokes of the alcohol swab. This causes a whine to escape Will’s lips.

The doctor seizes the moment. He adjusts his grip so that his fingers lie towards Will’s scrotum with his thumb on top of Will’s sensitive organ. He gently squeezes taking care not to injure Will but making the injection site bulge.

“Now Will, take a deep breath.” instructs Hannibal, sucking in his own breath in demonstration for his younger lover.

“Very good,” he praises as he draws the syringe closer. “Now, let it out.” Before he can finish his sentence he has pushed the needle into the side of Will’s penis at a 90 degree angle. He depresses the top, pushing the liquid into Will’s penis to allow the vasoactive agent to begin its job relaxing the smooth muscle tissue of Will’s organ to enhance the blood flow which will ultimately lead to an erection.

Once it over Hannibal removes the injection. He places it on the desk before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on the injection site.

“You’ve done well my dear. Now why don’t you go upstairs and wait for me on the bed while I dispose of this?”

Will follows instructions, making his way to their bedroom. He takes a spot on the bed before removing his shirt. He barely has enough time to get situated before the medication starts taking effect and he grows aroused.

Although he hates to admit it, Hannibal does know best. Although he would never say it aloud, Hannibal is right. The ends do justify the means.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2660151#cmt2660151


End file.
